Pyrokinesis
Pyrokinesis is the ability to create and manipulate fire at will. It can be channeled through the mind or hands. This is one of the most common elemental powers, possessed by Firestarters and several demons. Witches and Warlocks can also possess this power, but it is not as common. Initially, this power may be difficult to control. Firestarters can accidentally set things on fire when experiencing strong emotions, such as fear or anger. Description Pyrokinesis can be used for various effects. Most commonly, it is used to cause objects or beings to spontaneously ignite in flames. However, powerful and experienced users can instantly incinerate targets by concentrating on them in their mind rather than by staring at them. It can also be used defensively to destroy incoming powers or potions. Users can throw a stream of fire from the hands or focus to create a large sphere of fire that can be directed at targets. Pyrokinesis can be amplified through the use of a potion or through the power of Projection. Peri Russell, for example, once tripled the strength of her pyrokinetic power through the use of a potion made by the warlock Anton. The potion made her stronger and enabled her to throw fire. List of beings who use(d) Pyrokinesis Original Power * Beverly Carson * Lynda Carson * The Source of All Evil * Colvin Turner-Gordon * Juno * Peri Russell * Firestarters * Tyler Michaels * Christy Jenkins * The Triad * Zankou * The Siren * Other demons and magical beings have this as an original power, go "here" for the complete list. Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc. * Aviva (gained the demon Kali) * Jeremy Burns (stolen from a witch) * Prudence Halliwell (after switching powers with the darklighter, Alec) * Cole Turner (as the Source and from the powers of the Wasteland) * Wyatt Halliwell (through Projection) Power Developed from Pyrokinesis Optical Fire Bolts : Main article: Optical Fire Bolts Optical Fire Bolts is the rare power to shoot fire bolts from both eyes. When Christy Jenkins once took in the Hollow it advanced her pyrokinetic abilities to a point where she was able to shoot fire from her eyes without getting hurt. This indicates that the power of Pyrokinesis may evolve into Optical Fire Bolts. Related Powers Numerous other fire-based powers exist besides pyrokinesis. Unlike the latter, they are more specific and only perform a singular function. * Incineration: Incineration is a rare and powerful ability, that, like the name suggests, incinerates someone or something. * Fireballs: Fireballs is the ability to create and throw balls made out of fire. Beings with the power of Pyrokinesis can create their version of fireballs, however, they are not as powerful. * Fire Throwing: Fire Throwing is the powerful and deadly ability to project jets of flame from the hands, capable of completely immolating even high-level demons. * Fire Breathing: Fire Breathing is the ability to emit a powerful stream of fire from one's mouth, which is capable of vanquishing even upper-level magical beings. * Pyromancy: Pyromancy is the ability to spy on others by looking into fire in order to gather information on someone. * Thermokinesis: Thermokinesis is the ability to mentally control and manipulate heat, encompassing the power and ability to boil and superheat things to scalding temperatures. Notes * Pyrokinesis is the main power of a Blessed One. References # Pyrokinesis - visit them for more. Category:BLESSED Category:Powers Category:Book of Shadows Category:Active Powers Category:Elemental Powers Category:Neutral Powers